This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Grommets are often used to house and protect electrical wires in areas where the wires may be exposed to, for example, moving components that may damage the wires. Accordion-style grommets include a corrugated portion having alternating ridges and grooves. The corrugated portion enables the grommets to bend as needed to route wires housed in the grommet from one location to another location without causing damage to the grommet or the wires.
An accordion-style grommet may be installed in a vehicle to house electrical wires extending from an instrument panel to a panel of a door. In this case, wires may influence the shape of the grommet as the door is closed. The potential for the wires to influence the shape of the grommet may be greater when the grommet is long and/or when the wires are twisted. Changes in the shape of the grommet may direct the grommet to a pinch zone between the door and an adjacent body panel, which may ultimately cause damage to the wires. Thus, the ability to influence the shape of an accordion-style grommet may be desired in certain areas of a vehicle and in other products that use the grommet.